rpgworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Xzodo
History Jedi Master Xzodo, long recognized as the finest swordsman in the galaxy, has lead a humble, content life. Master Xzodo was trained by Jedi Knight Torvikixin Zarin, a Zabrak Jedi Guardian, who too went on to become a well respected Jedi Master before dying of old age. Xzodo was discovered at a very young age by the Jedi Acquisition Division on his home world of Belnar. As student Master Xzodo, like almost all younglings and initiates took an interest in the Lightsaber. Xzodo's, however extended beyond the exotic weapon's appearance and power. He came to respect the weapon itself, honoring its power, beauty and elegance. The Khil is considered by some to be a true warrior, within a Jedi's mind he is the undisputed Battle Master of the Jedi Order at this time. Trained under the harshest conditions by then, Jedi Knight Torvikixin Zarin, Master Xzodo's self and mental discipline developed extremely fast under Knight Zarin. Zarin, being a Jedi Guardian would train Xzodo extensively in combat and self defense, it is rumored also that Xzodo is well trained in the art of Teras Kasi, however he himself has never denied nor confirmed this. His love of the Lightsaber flourished, almost into obsession if it were not for his intense self discipline and dedication to the Code. Master Xzodo reached the rank of Jedi Knight in record time comments the Jedi Archive's file on the Khil. Xzodo, during his Jedi Knight days was well respected and wise beyond his years often helping his fellow Knights during missions or personal traumas. However his true love continued to be the Lightsaber and its combat styles. As a Jedi Knight he took on no Padawan at first, instead choosing to study and master as many styles as he could. Amazingly, Xzodo, before taking an apprentice mastered Form III's Soresu and Form I's Shii-Cho. This was immediately recognized and acknowledged by the Council, who hotly debated Xzodo's attention to Lightsaber combat. Jedi Master Xzodo's first Padawan, a Correllian male named Rygent Sarilles would go on to become a Jedi Knight but be slain by a master of the Dark side. Their friendship would never cross the grounds of Master and Padawan, Xzodo holing the Jedi Code dearest above all held no attachment to his first Padawan. Sarilles and Xzodo were often at odds, with them both differing on their views of the Force and many other aspects as well as Rygent holding ill feelings towards his Master Xzodo who would push Rygent to his limits often causing agonizing pain. When Padawan Sarilles finally suggested that he would take up Jar'Kai, the deadly dual Lightsaber form, Xzodo seized the opportunity to learn himself another style, whilst teaching it - something which had longed to do for some time. Xzodo's mastery of Jar’Kai was easily attained and he became one of the only recognized Jar'Kai Masters in the Jedi Order at the time. Rygent Sarilles passed his Jedi Knight trials easily surprising his Master whom thought he was to open to the threat of the Dark side, however Rygent thanked his Master for his teachings. Xzodo, now having Mastered three different variants of Lightsaber combat continued his quest. Now with no student to teach Xzodo applied himself to Form II's Makashi, the very precise Lightsaber to Lightsaber style. The Jedi Council strongly opposed Xzodo's practice of the form, however he openly defied the Council, stating that one who is in touch with the blade is in touch with the force. The Jedi Council grudgingly accepted Xzodo's continuing training of Makashi. During his study of Form II, he took upon himself another Padawan. Jindo'jai, a Twi'lek hailing from Ryloth would become Xzodo's second Padawan. Unlike his first Padawan, Xzodo and Jindo'jai were very much alike with the young Twi'lek male accepting the harsh methods of training, recognizing that it would shape him into a better Jedi at the end of their time together. Xzodo successfully completed the training of his second Padawan, Jindo'dai and also had totally mastered Form II's Makashi by this time. For these two accomplishments, he was officially granted the title of Jedi Master. Xzodo, having received the rank of Master was granted access to the restricted section of the Jedi Archives meaning here he would delve deeper into the art of the Saber. Immediately, he began scouring the Jedi Archives for ancient and forgotten arts of Lightsaber combat. Here he found the deadly art of Trakata, a technique of dark origins. Master Xzodo would begin his training again, also studying and practicing Ataru over this time period. Master Xzodo, by this time had become unofficially, the Jedi Battle Master - schooling small classes after hours on Forms I and III. He would also practice Ataru with them, furthering his own training in the style. Many of the young student and initiates that filled out the Jedi Temple would flock to attend Master Xzodo's lessons, often he would have to teach two separate sets of classes one, after the other. His mastery of Ataru went relatively unnoticed as it was hardly news that Master Xzodo had mastered yet another form of combat. However, upon Mastering the deadly art of Trakata, he was officially named the Jedi Battle Master by the Jedi Council. Having now mastered Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Jar'Kai and Trakata, Jedi Master Xzodo was widely considered the best swordsmen in the galaxy, however it was noted that he had rarely left the Temple during his entire life. This fact drove Jedi Master Xzodo into action, he placed himself in active field duty as the Imperial threat loomed over Coruscant, Jedi Master Xzodo set out to bring down the Sith menace that continually plagued the Jedi. It is rumored that Master Xzodo encountered the Sith here and defeated one of their own Masters, however Xzodo nor the Council speak of this stage in Master Xzodo's life and it is still unknown by many as to what happened. Creating his third Lightsaber for this stage of his Jedi career he stored away his archaic blue bladed saber in favour for a menacing green electrum Lightsaber. Returning before the imminent attack on the Coruscant's Jedi Temple, Master Xzodo was placed in charge of the sewer defenses. Here along with, Tilus Yunaris and several other key Jedi, Xzodo held off wave after wave of Imperial troops, before the retreat was called by the Jedi Council. Now residing in the Jedi Temples around the galaxy, Jedi Master Xzodo continues still, learning more Lightsaber combat variants and is rumored to be close to attaining mastery of yet another form. Jedi Master Xzodo has stayed true to his principles and adhered strongly to the Jedi Code, his self discipline has seen him accomplished so much, in such a short space of time. Jedi Master Xzodo was reportedly killed during the Grey Jedi Raid of Dantooine. He was listed among the deceased. Personality Fierce and determined is how the Jedi Council sum up Jedi Master Xzodo. From a young age Xzodo trained under a strict and forceful Jedi Knight, honing the young Khil male into a weapon of the Light side of the Force who follows the Jedi Code strictly. Xzodo is quick to dismiss the dark side, labeling it the weaker ones path. His calmness within the Force, wisdom and quick decisions are well known throughout the Order. He rarely speaks outside his classes and even then, is said to speak very little. Xzodo's methods of teaching are harsh, often pushing his Padawan to their very limits in order for them to understand and accept pain and many of the burdens that come with being a Jedi Knight. Xzodo would often preach to his Padawan and class attendees the importance of self discipline. His stead fast dedication to the Order and the Jedi way of life are unmatched, however his methods have come under scrutiny once or twice during his life time. Appearance Standing at just over a two metres tall, Xzodo is one of the taller Khils. He wears traditional Jedi Master robes of the ancient Jedi Order, honoring their dedication to the Jedi weapon; the Lightsaber. Blue in colour, his robes feature small grey highlights that contrast with his green skin. Deep eye sockets and a furrowed brow give Jedi Master Xzodo a menacing appearance and the hullepi that hang from his jaw are quite long. Category: Dead Characters